Somarinoa's Character Gallery (Diakatan)
A gallery of Somarinoa's characters that exist in some aspect on the planet Diakatan. This does not include characters which appear here only in Lunatic Entertainment's Long Story -- this is because that game showcases all of his characters, which would thereby make the list redundant. Links to these characters lead to articles dedicated to each specific individual - most of these characters, when the links are broken placeholders, can be found at Somarinoa's Miscellaneous Characters. Characters denoted with a "†" indicate characters who have had their deaths detailed and can be considered officially deceased (even though the characters take place over several centuries and so, therefore, all characters have died at some point). # 1-Head Concept.jpg|1-Head 8-Ball Concept.jpg|8-Ball A No Image.png|Addelle Adelaide Cooper 27 2.jpg|Adelaide Cooper Adelaide DeVaggio Small.png|Adelaide DeVaggio No Image.png|Alain No Image.png|Alluvia Vhylanus No Image.png|Alonsus Gerreth Amawra 43.jpg|Amawra Houlein Analogue Platform Sprite.png|Analogue No Image.png|Anarch Anarach Angore 0.jpg|Angore No Image.png|Antoinne Taurushead Arcadia Shimoguchi Redshift.png|Arcadia Shimoguchi Arrhen Remato MS Sprite.gif|Arrhen Remato No Image.png|Ataladar Shimmerdawn No Image.png|Atella Istemo No Image.png|Atiina Dawnbather Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe No Image.png|Aximo Coimet No Image.png|Ayreez B No Image.png|Bariaunx No Image.png|Belthazar No Image.png|Binge Black Death Concept.jpg|Black Death No Image.png|Blackthorne Spirehorn Blade (Biodroid) Concept.jpg|Blade Blarblar 0.jpg|†Blarblar Bleeblee No Image.png|Bloodshed Spireaxe Blurph 01.jpg|Blurph Bloodriver Bob Orc Platform Sprite.png|†Bob Bone Head (Biodroid) Concept.jpg|Bone Head Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Branch Hi-Stac No Image.png|Buck Ducat C Carb Concept.jpg|Carb Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito No Image.png|Chappair the Dark Chawan Donburi Platform Sprite.png|Chawan Donburi No Image.png|Chief Pachacamac No Image.png|Chief Palakalamoa No Image.png|Chief Wanahanaloa Weepiyonwinnibom MS Sprite.png|Chief Weepiyonwinnibom Chron Hibrid Concept.jpg|Chron No Image.png|Citrus Clawdge.png|Clawdge No Image.png|Cygnus D No Image.png|Daedalus No Image.png|Danielle Modesta No Image.png|Digitalice Dirb Concept.jpg|Dirb No Image.png|Dr. Riveria Dr. Tarantula Concept.jpg|Dr. Tarantula No Image.png|Dregan Driller (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Driller No Image.png|Duke Luvverin No Image.png|Duke Waller Dursh Portrait.jpg|†Dursh E No Image.png|Eilfador No Image.png|Eksil No Image.png|Elaine von Cooper No Image.png|Elwyn Durcanth Perenus & Elyssia.png|Elyssia Azuregaze No Image.png|Enoch No Image.png|Entargg No Image.png|Erdwold Taius No Image.png|Errig Vaae Erune Platform Sprite.png|Erune Forthcaller F Faido Houlein 42.jpg|Faido Houlein Fangamander Concept.jpg|Fangamander No Image.png|Ferdinand Gerreth No Image.png|Foark Spuunife No Image.png|Fulgor Bonerogg G No Image.png|Gelios Litica No Image.png|Gendaru George Vardus Portrait.jpg|†George Vardus Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Glodge No Image.png|Gonad the Barbarian No Image.png|Goorjian the Hiccup No Image.png|Gorehorn Warhoof No Image.png|Go'ron No Image.png|Grax Grihm Bloodtusk Portrait.jpg|Grihm Bloodtusk No Image.png|Grim Flesheater No Image.png|Grodius Maximush No Image.png|Grog Stonecutter No Image.png|Grotfang Grum Doll.png|Grum Grunj 0.jpg|Grunj Gwagg Bloodriver Level 1.jpg|Gwagg Bloodriver H Hadess Doll.png|†Hadess No Image.png|Harkus No Image.png|Hart Tarfunkl No Image.png|High Sorceress Queen Zoey Hornet Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Hornet No Image.png|Hossa Varada No Image.png|Hypsif Teuto I No Image.png|Inuro Akaru J No Image.png|Jer'fang the Blasty Jubei Platform Sprite.png|Jubei Umewanji No Image.png|Juno K No Image.png|Kendaga Punkerskit.png|Ker Skittel No Image.png|Khom Lamentalus No Image.png|Kineso Onomato L No Image.png|Lars Gamohyle Lemming (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Lemmingway No Image.png|Licious No Image.png|Liyuna No Image.png|Loki No Image.png|Lothar Nuhrlund No Image.png|Louen Spearcrest No Image.png|Louhen Rehale M Macktor Concept.jpg|Macktor No Image.png|Maemie No Image.png|Mahahoppaloppakettle No Image.png|Maleus Terato No Image.png|Manuel Estavan No Image.png|Mao Lamentalus No Image.png|Marauder Neckbreaker No Image.png|Marithoth No Image.png|Mauztraup No Image.png|Mayhemiel No Image.png|Maynohs the Red No Image.png|Mayor Klump No Image.png|Mayor Zinger No Image.png|Melchoir No Image.png|Melissa the Blue No Image.png|Mint No Image.png|Moek Li Lamentalus No Image.png|Mondo Moon Law.png|Moon Law No Image.png|Moraan No Image.png|Mountainface No Image.png|Myst N O Octi Concept.jpg|Octi Octopus Bros Concept.jpg|Octopus Bros. No Image.png|Oddgit No Image.png|Ommyenka Cholanke No Image.png|Onot Scarfew No Image.png|Onslaught Spireaxe No Image.png|Oxmail Resis P No Image.png|Paigne No Image.png|Pall Slimon No Image.png|Paustidaunce Perenus Darkmoore Human 20.jpg|Perenus Darkmoore No Image.png|Pirogen Burnlight Pocket Knight Doll.png|Pocket Knight Sir Asmodel No Image.png|Polypos Prince Azrael MS Sprite.png|Prince Azrael No Image.png|Pubert No Image.png|Purge Puupria Skankwater 1.jpg|Puupria Skankwater No Image.png|Pyamus Headhog No Image.png|Pyurei Q Qiaozhi Level 6.png|Qiaozhi No Image.png|Qweweqwrewr the Barbarian R No Image.png|Rain Skysetter Raki Small.png|Raki Rehan Goto Doll.png|Rehan Goto No Image.png|Rei Angelmech No Image.png|Reidel No Image.png|Relic the Red No Image.png|ReMZ Retari MS Sprite.png|Retari No Image.png|Rivatix Mahn No Image.png|Rogg the Red No Image.png|Royce No Image.png|Rytx S No Image.png|Sakuya Angelmech No Image.png|Sal'jaedon Samuel Dodson Portrait.jpg|†Samuel Dodson No Image.png|Saph No Image.png|Saro Phane No Image.png|Satori Scorpion (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Scorpion No Image.png|Screech No Image.png|Selaph Marie No Image.png|Settra Tiona No Image.png|Shichirin No Image.png|Shishah Ballaster No Image.png|Somo Genu No Image.png|Sophring No Image.png|Spittoon Delacroix Squid Bros Concept.jpg|Squid Bros. No Image.png|Srdjan Komalivek Sug.png|Sug No Image.png|Surebei Neko No Image.png|Stekou No Image.png|Stormus Maximus No Image.png|Stratus Lamentalus No Image.png|Sylvio Soler T No Image.png|Talos ζ No Image.png|Tanma Angelmech No Image.png|Teppo Kalashnikov No Image.png|Testosterone No Image.png|Thanild van Guildpex No Image.png|Tina Kinnouteki Tobe Concept.jpg|Tobe No Image.png|Toyoret Tricentopede.png|Tricentopede No Image.png|Tritton Trul Doll.png|Trul U No Image.png|Ulro Galiph No Image.png|Ume Skysetter No Image.png|Urtemish No Image.png|Uther Raelna V No Image.png|Vhalvaxx Mordeth Vivica Darkmoore 36.jpg|Vivica Darkmoore Voolus Concept.jpg|Voolus Mordecai MS Sprite Yell.gif|Vordathco Mordecai No Image.png|Vuul'huukos W Water Bomber.png|Water Bomber Whiptail Concept.jpg|Whiptail Woody Treefern Concept.jpg|Woody Treefern No Image.png|Wreip No Image.png|Wurthlester Figurhedd X No Image.png|Xodiac Gangrene Y No Image.png|Yavitath Goldflesh Z Zachary Stohr Concept.jpg|Zachary Stohr No Image.png|Zekiel Durast No Image.png|Znoshu Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Illustrated Characters